


The bet is valid

by DerThies



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Love Game, M/M, Pre-Sex, bet, getting hard
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerThies/pseuds/DerThies
Summary: Wetten unter Männern sind keine Seltenheit. Solch eine Wette aber schon. Weil Thiel sich darauf einlässt, Alkohol gab es genug, legt sich Boerne mächtig ins Zeug. Er will nicht nur die Wette gewinnen sondern auch bestenfalls Thiels Herz.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstes Mal sozusagen.  
> Ich traue mich etwas längeres zu schreiben. Mit gewagterem Inhalt. Ich bin aufgeregt 🙈😅  
> Ihr dürft mir nachher ruhig sagen wenn ihr es total daneben fandet. Stilistisch und Inhaltlich.  
> Ich kann das ab 😘
> 
> Achso und schenken möchte ich es LeSmouFan, da mich ihre unzähligen Storys angefixt haben selbst sowas schreiben zu wollen 😅

Er wusste dass sein Vorschlag brandgefährlich war, aber betrunken genug war er. Das waren sie beide. Morgen könnte er es immer noch auf den Alkohol schieben. Das würde er. Sein Herz klopfte als ihn folgende Worte verließen:„Im tiefsten Inneren ist jeder Mann schwul, Thiel!“

Thiel lachte und zeigte ihm einen Vogel.   
„Sie spinnen ja! Aus welchem Klatschblatt haben Sie denn das wieder?“

Sein Nachbar fragte nach. Er biss an.

„Aus jenem welches sich das Leben nennt lieber Herr Nachbar.“  Es war ein Blankziehen. Merkwürdig dass er sich gar nicht so unwohl fühlte als es zu erwarten war. 

„Aha? Blödsinn! Ich kann nix mit Typen anfangen, konnte und werde es nie! So besoffen kann ich gar nicht sein!“ Thiel wollte nicht wissen wie Boerne auf den Trichter gekommen war. Das spielte ihm wunderbar in die Karten. Er legte nach. „Ihrem kleinen Herren Hauptkommissar ist das salopp ausgedrückt nahezu _scheißegal_ wer ihn penetriert, Thiel! Ihre Blockade sitzt ganz wo anders. Hier!“ Boerne tippte dem entgeisterten Thiel an die Stirn.

„Dummes Gesabbel! Wenn ich weiß, dass es n Kerl ist, krieg ich erst gar keinen hoch!“

Das Eis wurde dünner, doch ein Professor Boerne zog durch was er begonnen hatte.  
„Da halte ich jede Wette dagegen mein Lieber!“

Thiels Lachen wirkte hysterisch. Unpassend. Ängstlich. Jedenfalls kein typischen Thiel Lachen wie Boerne es kannte.   
„Gut. Um was wetten wir?“   


Wie Thiel zuvor griff Boerne nach dem Weinglas und leerte es in einem Zuge. Er wusste aus Erfahrung dass hetero Männer tatsächlich leichte Beute sein konnten. Dass Thiel es ihm aber so leicht machen würde hatte er sich nicht zu hoffen gewagt.   
„Sie haben freie Wahl!“

Der Kommissar wirkte angespannt und nüchterner als vor Boernes Vorstoß. Auch er war nervös. Aus anderen Gründen. Sollte Thiel tatsächlich keinen hochkriegen war Boerne ein gebrochener Mann. Mit gebrochenem Herzen. 

Thiel hinderte ihn am nachdenken.  „Und wie soll das aussehen? Ich lass mich bestimmt nicht von Ihnen befummeln, Boerne! Vergessen Sie’s!“

Da Boerne kein Kleingeist war, hatte er das schon bedacht. Seine Antwort folgte postwendend: „Meine Hände werden Sie zu keiner Zeit berühren. Meine Hände nicht und meine Lippen noch viel weniger. Sie werden sich hinlegen Thiel. In Boxershorts. Hier auf den Teppich!“ Boerne merkte selbst dass sein Ton gar keine Gegenwehr zuließ. Seit wann aber interessierte das Thiel? Der erhob sich bereits zögerlich und musterte kritisch den Flokati. In betrunkener Vorsicht trugen sie den Tisch ein Stückchen weg.

„Was tun wir hier eigentlich?“

Boerne wunderte sich nicht, dass Thiel Gefahr lief kalte Füße zu bekommen. Er setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf und begann sogleich die Krawatte zu lockern. „Ihren eingestaubten Horizont erweitern! Los Thiel! Ziehen Sie sich aus und dann legen Sie sich auf den Rücken!“

Zögerlich aber ohne ein Murren kam Thiel der Aufforderung nach. Während Boerne sich seinerseits der Kleidung entledigte betrachtete er seinen Nachbarn. Er passte ausgesprochen gut auf seinen Hochbauschflokati. Thiels Anspannung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, sodass ihm kurze Zweifel kamen. Ob das alles richtig war, was er im Begriff war zu tun würde sich zeigen. Jetzt oder nie.  
Boernes Hose gesellte sich zu Krawatte und Hemd. Selten schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Halse, aber wann stand er schon mal in Shorts vor seinem Nachbarn, der ebenfalls leicht bekleidet auf seinem Teppich lag.

„Stopp!“ Thiel setzte sich auf. „Ich hab noch Fragen?“

Boerne forderte ihn anhand einer Geste zum Sprechen auf.

„Wie weit soll dass denn gehen und was wollen Sie von mir, wenn ich verlier? Klar werd ich nicht verlieren, aber wir können ja wenigstens so tun, als gebe es für Sie was zu gewinnen.“ Thiels Grinsen war dreckig. Fast schon überheblich. Boerne fixte so etwas nur mehr an und gab sich Siegessicher.   
„Wenn ich gewinne, gehen Sie mit mir morgen Abend zum Italiener! Den Rest erkläre ich Ihnen jetzt. Sie mein lieber Thiel begeben sich jetzt erstmal wieder schön entspannt in die Horizontale. Sie werden mich nicht anfassen. Ich werde Sie nicht anfassen, aber dennoch berühren. Es könnte durchaus passieren, dass ich Ihnen ein paar nette Dinge sagen werde, aber das entscheide ich spontan.“ „Wenn Sie merken, dass Sie es nicht schaffen meinen Sie wohl“ unterbrach Thiel und lachte gehässiger denn je. 

Unbeeindruckt davon sprach Boerne weiter:   
„Oh ich gehe sogar davon aus, dass es keinen Dirty Talk benötigt. Sobald sich Ihr Herr Hauptkommissar in Richtung Sonne streckt ist das Experiment vorbei und Sie mein lieber Thiel haben die Wette verloren. Klingt einfach, ist es auch“ kam Boerne zum Ende seiner Ausführung. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Schoß breit, wenn er sich vorstellte, Thiel möglicherweise gleich geil auf seinem Wohnzimmerteppich wiederzufinden.

„Sie wollen aber nicht ne Stunde da rum doktern oder? Das können Sie vergessen! Wenn sich nach ner Weile nix rührt, dann haben Sie verloren und ich meine Ruhe!“

Boerne musste wegen der Aussage grinsen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit Erfolg zu haben und als Sieger vom Platz zu gehen lag bei 95 Prozent. „Glauben Sie mir Thiel, wenn ich merke dass sich nichts rührt höre ich unverzüglich auf!“

Thiel schien dacor zu sein und nickte. „Aber die Shorts bleiben an! Beide! Auch Ihre!“

Abwehrend hob Boerne die Hände nach oben. Das war sein Plan gewesen.  
Übertrieben langsam legte sich Thiel auf den Rücken. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Teppich. Boerne zog daraus den Schluss, dass Thiel noch nervöser als erwartet war. War er auch, aber diese Gelegenheit kam eben nie wieder.  
Boerne kniete sich neben Thiel und ließ seinen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen. Alles ruhig. Noch! Er selbst hatte die Erfahrung öfter gemacht, dass Heteros mit ein wenig Blutalkohol Hemmungen verloren. Ihm selbst war es vor mehr als dreißig Jahren auch so ergangen.

Thiel wurde brummig.  „Wird das heut noch was? So bequem ist der Teppich jetzt auch nicht.“ 

Ohne es anzukündigen setzte sich der Professor rittlings auf Thiels Schoß. 

„Na dann viel Glück! Das werden Sie brauchen können!“ „Sie dringender als ich!“ Boerne sagte das mit einer Sicherheit im Ton, dass er darüber selbst verwundert war. Einmal noch tief durchatmen, dann würde er sich trauen und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um seinem Nachbarn so richtig einzuheizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Entscheidung ist gefallen 🙈  
> Kein Sprung sondern nackte (leichtbekleidete) Tatsachen! 😆  
> Ich sage es vorab.  
> Ich bin schwul, ich habe keine Hemmungen gewisse Worte in den Mund zu nehmen und diese auszusprechen und auf den Punkt zu bringen. 💁🏼♂️😳😬🙈  
> Wem das to much ist, sollte das Kapitel wieder schließen. 
> 
> Hier kommt sie - meine Tatort Münster „E“ Premiere 🙈😅  
> *stirbt gerade vor Aufregung und selfshaming*

Regungslos saß er auf Thiels Schoß und verharrte einen Moment. Durchatmen, innehalten, sammeln und alles auf eine Karte setzen. Thiel war bereit mitzuspielen. Besser konnte es kaum sein. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich geschämt. Er war heiß. Deutlich nahm er es wahr. In seiner eigenen Shorts regte sich etwas, obwohl er einfach nur dasaß. Das war gut. Es würde ihm helfen. Er durfte Thiel nicht berühren und der ihn ebenso wenig. Sein Grinsen musste er unterdrücken. Er wollte sich nicht verraten. Wozu brauchte er schon seine Hand oder den Mund. Thiel wäre nicht der erste Mann, der seinen Verlockungen nicht widerstehen könnte. Jetzt grinste er doch.

„Was ist denn jetzt? Haben Sie es sich anders überlegt oder haben Sie Schiss?“ Thiel behielt die Augen zu.

„Schiss? Ich? Mitnichten.“ Er grinste breiter. 

Um sein eigentliches Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen zu können war er nicht hart genug. Noch nicht.  Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Jetzt wurde ihm doch bewusst, was er hier veranstaltete. Er saß auf Thiel. Besser gesagt auf seinem Schoß. Beide trugen sie nur ihre Boxershorts. Thiel hatte eingewilligt. Boerne betrachtete den Brustkorb der sich hob und senkte. Die Anspannung stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hoffentlich würde sich diese Anspannung bald auf andere Körperregionen verlagern.  
Davon ging er schwer aus. Er wünscht es sich.

Er zögerte kurz, dann begann er in aller Ruhe auf Thiels Schoß hin und her zu rutschen. Nicht in erster Linie um Thiel heiß zu machen. Er wollte selbst hart werden. So richtig. Das würde ihm nachher helfen.

„Ist das schon alles was Sie drauf haben?“ Thiel klang gelangweilt. Zu gelangweilt. Boerne grinste wieder.

Gerne hätte er sich mit den Händen auf Thiels Brust abgestützt. Ging aber nicht. Keine Hände. Ein Beinbruch war das nicht. Er stützte seine Hände neben dem Oberkörper seines Besten Freundes ab. Das ging genauso, wenn es auch etwas unbequemer war. Kreisend bewegte er seinen Hintern auf Thiels Schoß, der sich davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt zeigte. In Boernes Schritt begann es derweil zu ziehen. Er spürte wie das pochende Blut immer mehr Oberhand gewann. Das ziehende Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend erfüllte ihn. Nur nicht stöhnen. Der Rechtsmediziner biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte dabei. Aus den kreisenden Bewegungen wurde ein stetig schneller werdendes Rutschen. Es war an der Zeit nachzulegen.  
„Na Thiel - wie fühlt sich das an? Zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der nichts anderes möchte, als dich geil zu machen?“ Das Du war ihm ohne Absicht über die Lippen gekommen. Folglich öffnete Thiel die Augen.  
„Ja wie soll sich das schon anfühlen? Ein Mann rutscht auf meinem Schoß rum! Wenn Sie wenigstens eine hässliche Frau wären, aber so?“

Der Professor war sich unsicher. Er wusste nicht ob Thiel das tatsächlich ernst meinte oder sich selbst einen Bären aufbinden wollte. Ihm war nicht entgangen dass er zuvor seine Augen enger zusammengekniffen hatte. 

„Aha? Ein schöner Mann mit einem ebenso schönen Hintern reizt dich also nicht?“ Kraftvoll drückte er sich gegen Thiels Schoß und der stöhnte prompt.   
„Aua! Was soll der Scheiß?“

Die Frage ließ Boerne kommentarlos im Raum stehen. Stattdessen wechselte er die Position. In den Liegestütz. Genau über Thiel. Ein Auge öffnete sich. Offenbar lag es am mangelnden Körperkontakt. Sein Gesicht war eine Armlänge von Thiels entfernt. „Vielleicht hast du einen Trick. Du denkst wahrscheinlich daran, wie es dein Vater und die Klemm getrieben haben könnten. Damit du nicht geil wirst!“ In Boernes Stimme lag so viel Überheblichkeit. Sein Grinsen untermalte seinen Tonfall.  
„Ich denk an gar nix! Doch! Daran dass mich ein Typ versucht anzubaggern und das auch noch sehr schlecht!“ Thiel klang nüchtern. Er schloss seine Augen und lächelte Halbseiden. Gar nicht schlimm, denn Boerne fing gerade erst an.   
„Du willst also behaupten, dass dich das nicht geil macht, wenn sich ein Arsch auf deinem Schoß befindet, den du theoretisch ficken könntest?“ War Boerne sonst eher der vornehme Schnösel, konnte er im Bett, zur Not auch auf seinem Flokati eine richtig derbe Ausdrucksweise an den Tag legen. Thiel war genauso, dessen war sich Boerne sicher. 

„Theoretisch Boerne, aber ich weiß ja wessen Arsch das da grad war!“ „Gut! Ich für meinen Teil bin schon ziemlich hart.“

Sein Nachbar rollte mit den Augen und schloss sie danach. Ein wenig frustrierend, aber noch lange kein Grund aufzugeben.   
„Weißt du was ich tun würde, wenn ich dich anfassen dürfte?“ „Nämlich?“

Boerne lies sich auf Thiel sinken, so dass seine Latte gegen Thiels Schoß drückte.   
„Ich würde meine Faust um deinen Schwanz legen und ihn wichsen!“

Ein Räuspern folgte seiner Aussage. Die Hautfarbe seines unterliegenden Nachbarn färbte sich leicht. Egal ob aus Scham oder Gefallen, Boerne begann jetzt seine Latte gegen Thiels schlaffen Penis zu drücken. Den hatte er längst rechts ruhend ausgemacht. 

„Und wenn du dann so richtig geil bist, würdest du meinen Schwanz an deinem spüren Thiel. Ich hätte beide in der Hand. Gleichmäßige flüssige Bewegungen.“ Boerne selbst stöhnte auf. Das Spiel war verboten heiß! Dass Thiel sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt zeigte, ließ seine Latte auf volle Größe heranwachsen. „Ich bin so hart Thiel!“  
Ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war es allemal. Sollte sich bei Thiel nichts rühren, könnte er ihm ab morgen nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen.

„Hattest du jemals Analsex?“ Seine Latte drückte sich immer lasziver gegen Thiels.  
„Nö!“   
„Ich weiß dass du das gerne hättest! So eng, wie mein Arsch, ist keine Frau dieser Welt! Du würdest schreien vor Geilheit! Du würdest mich keine fünf Minuten ficken können, ohne tief in mir abzuspritzen!“  


Trotz seiner eigenen Lust beobachtete er das Mienenspiel seines Gegenüber. Immer intensiver rieb er sich an seinem besten Freund und seine Shorts stand längst wie ein Zelt von ihm ab.   
„Bevor du mich ficken dürftest, würde ich dir einen Blasen. Du würdest meine Lippen um deinen Schwanz spüren. Meine Hand an deinen Eiern, die sie dabei kneten. In voller Länge würdest du in meinen Mund stoßen können und danach würdest du dir und mir das Hirn raus vögeln dürfen!“  


Inzwischen war Thiel unruhig. Boerne spürte eindeutige Versuche, sich seiner Latte entziehen zu wollen. Die Finger hatten sich längst in den Teppich gekrallt und Thiels Augen waren noch enger zusammen gekniffen.

„Langweile ich dich?“

  
Thiel lachte gekünstelt. „Ja!“

„Schade! Ich finde es ziemlich geil zu spüren, wie dein Schwanz langsam hart wird!“   
„Was du dir einbildest.“

Nein. Boerne bildete sich das alles nicht ein. Er spürte die Veränderung. Thiel wurde heiß. Ein Blick zwischen ihre Körper genügte. Boerne sah die eindeutige Wölbung in Thiels schwarzer Shorts. 

„Magst du es, wenn man deine Eier in den Mund nimmt und ihnen die entsprechende Zuwendung zukommen lässt? Ich würde das tun. Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Gott Thiel ich würde dich aussaugen, bis kein Tropfen mehr rauskommt! Bis du so laut schreist, dass ich es endlich lassen soll!“

Thiels Atmung ging wesentlich schneller als vor wenigen Minuten. Auch stockender. Ein weiterer Blick folgte seinerseits zwischen ihre Körper. Thiels Latte stand bereits auf halbmast. Boerne grinste siegessicher. Mit jedem Mal, dass seine Latte gegen Thiels drückte, reckte sich diese steiler empor. Auch wenn sein bester Freund nicht auf ihn anspringen wollte - sein Körper tat es trotzdem. Statt Thiel darauf hinzuweisen, weil er das ja selbst bemerkt haben musste, änderte Boerne seine Position in eine Sitzende. Wieder rutschte er auf Thiels Schoß hin und her und der krallte sich fester in den Flokati.

„Dein Schwanz bringt mich schon fast zum Kommen Thiel. Würdest du es immer noch nicht begrüßen, wenn wir beide jetzt vollkommen nackt wären? Wenn deine Latte sich jetzt zwischen meinen Pobacken schieben würde? Du mit einem harten Stoß in mich eindringen könntest?“ Boerne hörte seine Stimme die selbst für ihn fremd klang. Thiel musste seine Geilheit deutlich heraushören können.

„Mann Scheiße - ja würde ich!“ Thiels Stimme war ein kapitulierendes Knurren.  
„Wenn das so ist!“ Ein allerletztes Mal steigerte Boerne sein Tempo und ritt Thiels Schoß. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber sie hatten eine Vereinbarung getroffen.

  
Es war Thiel der ihn mit geröteten Wangen und einem glasigen Blick anschaute. Boerne war sich sicher, dass Thiel jetzt in einer Verfassung war, für alle Schandtaten bereit zu sein. So hatten sie aber nicht gewettet. Leider. Es fiel Boerne schwer und doch griff er nach seiner Anzugshose und zog sie nach oben. Mühevoll schloss er sie und seine volle Härte beulte die Hose regelrecht aus.   
„Morgen um 19:30 Uhr sind Sie angezogen und abholbereit Thiel!“   
„Ja! Von mir aus!“ Schwerfällig rappelte er sich auf. Thiel griff sich in den Schritt, was ein gewaltiges Ziehen in Boernes Schoß zur Folge hatte. So gerne er sich hier auf dem Boden ficken lassen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er ohnehin schon viel zu weit gegangen war. 

Boerne grinste zufrieden, weil Thiels Jeans so spannte, dass er sie nicht einmal schließen konnte.

„Sagen Sie jetzt bloß keinen Ton Boerne! Keinen Ton! Haben wir uns?“ Ob sich Thiel nun ärgerte oder schämte war nicht auszumachen. Boerne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und zog sich das Hemd an.  
„Sie brauchen auch gar nichts zu sagen mein Lieber! Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte!“ Mit dem Kinn nickte er zu Thiels Schoß. Wie gerne er ihn am liebsten direkt wieder ausziehen würde, nur um seinen vorigen Worten taten sprechen lassen zu können. Ging aber nicht, das wusste er zu gut.

„Ich geh jetzt rüber! Ach und Boerne? Thiel blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen. „Ich bring dich um, wenn du das an die große Glocke hängst!“

Grinsend trat Boerne auf seinen Nachbarn zu. Dabei knöpfte er sein Hemd zur Hälfte zu.   
„Du weißt doch wie ich zu den „kleinen“ Erfolgen stehe. Im stillen Kämmerlein und so.“

„Ist auch besser so!“ Thiels Worte hallten nach, obwohl er schon im Hausflur verschwunden war. Boerne blieb nichts anderes zu tun, als triumphierend zu grinsen und seine Wohnungstür zu schließen.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer veränderte sich sein Blick.Die Schlacht hatte er gewonnen, doch den Krieg leider nicht. Thiel war tatsächlich schwach geworden, aber jetzt hatte er die traurige Gewissheit. Hätte Thiel auch nur den Hauch eines Funken Interesses an ihm, wäre er nicht gegangen.

** Boernes Feuer erlosch - genau wie jede Hoffnung.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈😳😬


	3. Chapter 3

Tausend Szenarien waren ihm am Abend durch den Kopf gegangen. Er hatte gewusst dass Thiel nicht gleich zurück in seine Wohnung gegangen war. Er hatte die Tür erst eine ganze Weile später ins Schloss fallen gehört. Es gab die geringe Chance dass Thiel auf ein Zeichen gewartet hatte. Genutzt hatte er sie nicht. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Womöglich war das auch nur Einbildung gewesen. Sein Hirn produzierte im Zusammenhang mit Thiel häufig kuriose Dinge. Boerne fragte sich was passiert wäre hätte er nicht abgebrochen. Thiel war erregt gewesen. Wahrscheinlich sogar zu allem bereit. Sicher war das aber dennoch nicht gewesen. Hätte er zu viel gewagt, hätte er ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt. Frustriert war er erst eine ganze Weile später ins Bett gegangen. Schlafen hatte er auch nicht gekonnt. Nicht bevor er an sich selbst Hand angelegt hatte. Er war gekommen. Schnell und explosiv. Befriedigung hatte es ihm wenig verschafft. Die Gedanken hatten weiter Karneval gespielt, bis er in den frühen Morgenstunden den ersehnten Schlaf gefunden hatte.

Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, seinem Nachbarn zumindest am Morgen aus dem Weg zu gehen, waren sie sich im Flur begegnet. Seine Lippen hatten ganz von allein Worte geformt. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in Boernes Wagen. Thiel sah reichlich müde aus und er selbst war es auch. Boerne hatte sich fest vorgenommen das Thema gar nicht mehr anzuschneiden. Kaum das er aber den Motor gestartet hatte, nahm seine Hirnleistung rasant zu. Manche Triumphe genoss er im Stillen. Dass sein Gesicht aber ein verräterischer Heuchler war, merkte er schnell.

„Können Sie vielleicht mal aufhören so dämlich zu grinsen?“ Thiels Tonfall war frostig und er mied den Blickkontakt. 

„Könnte ich in der Tat mein Lieber, aber wenn ich an die jüngsten Vorkommnisse denke...“ Den restlichen Satz ließ er bewusst im Raume stehen.  
„Penner.“  
Boerne mochte seinen besten Freund wenn er so knurrig war. Damit konnte er umgehen. Besser als wenn er ihn mied oder gar ignorierte.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“ Er wusste dass er Thiel damit auf die Palme bringen könnte aber warum sollte er nicht an gestern anknüpfen und einen neuen Vorstoß wagen. 

„Ich...“ „Natürlich haben Sie nicht gut geschlafen! Wie auch?“   
Thiel über den Mund zu fahren hatte sich noch nie als sinnvoll erwiesen. Oberwasser wollte er dem anderen aber eben auch nicht geben.„Und wissen Sie was? Ich auch nicht.“

Trotz des Autoradios vernahm er ein leises Schnauben.

  
„Ich habe mich gefragt was passiert wäre, hätte ich nicht abgebrochen.“   
Da war das Feuer wieder das gestern so abrupt erloschen war. Er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Allen voran in seinem Schritt.   
„Geben Sie es zu Thiel! Sie haben heute Nacht auch erst den ersehnten Schlaf gefunden, nachdem Sie sich, und da will ich mich nicht ausnehmen, einen runtergeholt haben!“ Schlimmsten Falls würde Thiel ihn jetzt erwürgen oder dafür sorgen, dass sein Kopf auf dem Lenkrad einschlug. Das war Boerne egal. Er war sogar so schön im Schwung, dass er noch nachlegte.   
„Ich lehne mich sogar so weit aus dem Fenster, zu behaupten Sie haben dabei an mich gedacht!“  
„Boerne jetzt langt’s okay? Sie hatten Ihren Triumph, dagegen kann ich nix sagen, aber irgendwann ist auch mal gut!“ Thiel klang weniger sauer als ergeben.

„Sie wollen also behaupten, dass Sie zu keiner Zeit überlegt haben, zurück zu kommen und es sich von mir besorgen zu lassen? Nur so fürs Verständnis.“ Boernes Grinsen wurde breiter. Gerne hätte er seinem Kollegen einen entsprechenden Blick zugeworfen, doch Thiel guckte stur aus dem Fenster und er selbst musste die Ampel im Auge behalten.

„Sie haben eine Meise, wissen Sie das?“ Immer noch hafteten Thiels Augen auf den vorbei rauschenden Häusern.

„Ach ja? Was würde ich vorfinden, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt dreist in den Schritt greifen würde?“  Woher er diesen Mut nahm, war ihm ein Rätsel. Thiel reizte ihn. Die Gesamtsituation war so verboten heiß, dass er es nicht unterlassen konnte es ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. 

„Was Sie dann vorfinden würden? Einen Handabdruck in Ihrer selbstverliebten Visage! Können Sie jetzt mal aufhören mit dem Scheiß?

Könnte er.  
Würde er auch.   
Jedenfalls für den Moment.

Boerne parkte den Wagen vor dem Präsidium ab und beobachte Thiel beim Aussteigen.

„Einen schönen Tag Herr Hauptkommissar und denken Sie daran, immer schön durch die Hose atmen.“   
„Boah Boerne, halt bloß‘s Maul jetzt!“  Angesäuert zog Thiel von dannen und ließ einen breit grinsenden Professor in seinem Wagen zurück. 

** Triumph...  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an die Mädels für die Inspiration und den Denkanstoß 🤗💖

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung folgt. 😆  
> Ich bin mir so unsicher ob ich einen größeren Zeitsprung machen soll oder nicht.🤷🏼♂️  
> Boerne könnte alles gedanklich rekapitulieren.  
> Alternativ war mein erster Plan eine explizitere Szene zu schreiben. Ich weiß aber nicht ob ich das wirklich tun soll. Bestimmt würde sich da die Story von Mature auf Explicit ändern. 😳  
> Zudem gibt es hier so viel gute „E-Storys“, wohingegen meine mit Pfeifen und Trompeten untergehen würde. Mal sehen wie ich verfahre 😅


End file.
